This invention relates generally to medical appliances. More specifically, the present invention relates to a nasal cannula assembly.
Nasal cannula assemblies have found widespread use to provide oxygen or other gases to a patient frequently over a relatively long period of time. Such assemblies have largely replaced oxygen masks and provide much greater comfort than nasal catheters. The use of such devices has proved sufficiently beneficial so that they are widely used not only by respiratory patients, but also for a wide variety of patients who require less energy to breathe with the added oxygen supplied by such assemblies.
The most commonly used arrangement includes a dual prong nose piece which is centered in a loop of vinyl tubing. The nose piece openings are inserted in the nose with the tubing tucked behind the ears. A slide adjustment may be used to draw it tight beneath the chin.
Because of the resulting patient benefit, such assemblies are often used over a relatively long period of time. Such use can cause irritation and discomfort. The discomfort arises from the cannula's placement against the face of the patient, which constantly bears against the patient's skin. In some cases the discomfort can reach severe proportions and result in sores similar to bed sores which make it very difficult to continue using the assembly. The result is that patients often remove the cannula assembly entirely due to discomfort at periods of time when the continued use of oxygen is believed medically necessary.
Nasal cannula assemblies are often used with ambulatory patients who are prescribed oxygen therapy by their physicians. Such patients usually transport oxygen with them as they more or less carry-on normal daily activities, and wear the nasal cannula assembly as described above as often as possible. Such people will typically sleep with the cannula in place at night. The tubing across the face leaves an unsightly, deep and irritating impression that becomes semi-permanent so long as the oxygen therapy continues. These impressions in the face of the patient are cosmetically undesirable and, in some cases, provide a disincentive to the use of a nasal cannula assembly by one who would be benefited therefrom.
Accordingly, there has been a need for an improved nasal cannula assembly capable of eliminating the formation of skin impressions. Such an improved nasal cannula assembly should represent a modification of existing assemblies without interfering or altering their present medically beneficial purposes. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.